Women who are breastfeeding or recovering from breast surgery commonly experience breast swelling and pain, which is effectively treated through the application of hot and cold therapy to the breasts. To assist women in applying hot and cold therapy to the breasts, skilled artisans have developed numerous examples of brassieres with breast-receiving cups formed with pockets to receive hot/cold packs. When such brassieres are worn, the hot/cold packs applied to the breast-receiving cups are desirably positioned to apply hot or cold therapy to the breasts. The problem with such brassieres and like or similar garments is that the cups bear the weight of the hot/cold packs. Because the breasts that have undergone surgical treatment and the breasts of breastfeeding women are often tender and highly sensitive to tactile forces, the weight imparted to the breast receiving cups by the hot/and cold packs formed in the breast-receiving cups is painful and uncomfortable, thereby necessitating improvements in the art.